Many attempts have been made to hold wood (e.g., logs, branches, dimensional lumber, etc.) securely in place for cutting. Cutting wood that is on the ground results in the saw blade contacting dirt, rocks, etc., which dulls or damages the blade. Conventional sawhorses/sawbucks attempt to hold the wood off the ground for cutting. However, counterbalancing the wood while using such sawhorses/sawbucks often becomes difficult and inefficient to cut, and can even result in the cutter losing his/her balance while cutting.